Electronic chip packages have long utilized a variety of modes for transmitting and receiving information between a die contained within the package and electronic devices outside of the package. Electrical interconnects provide electrical connectivity within the package between the die and the various communication components that can be utilized to transmit and receive electronic signals from and to the die. One such communication component is a conventional socket-connected solder bump, configured to create a physical electrical connection between the package and another electronic device that via a motherboard or other circuit board. Another such communication component is a cable connector that permits communication between the die and an external electronic device without respect to a motherboard.